100 Colors
by Mister Sunday
Summary: Hotaru and Yuya get hopelessly lost and tries to go back to the gang. But how will they ever deal with each other? Told in 100 short drabbles each with their own color.
1. Mislead

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SDK cast. Format inspired by forthright.

Explanation: Every chapter will be told with 100 words – a perfect drabble using the Live Journal community 100color chart. Every 10th chapter will be 1000 words – a perfect one-shot.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Mislead

Yuya glared at the golden haired boy with angry eyes clouded with tears. Her hands rested on her knee, as she tried to nurse the tender bleeding flesh.

They have gotten lost after Hotaru decided to chase a passing butterfly, causing Yuya to chase after him, which winded up getting them both hopelessly lost.

"I hope you're happy," Yuya mumbled, pulling at her red kimono to keep it from touching the wound.

Hotaru stared back, a disappointed expression on his face that showed that he was clearly just, if not more, upset then she was.

"But I didn't catch it…"

* * *

A/N: This chapter owes its structure to both forthright and the Live Journal community 100colors. This 'perfect' drabble is based on color # 1, Red.


	2. Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SDK cast. Format inspired by forthright.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Ride

"What?!?" Yuya asked, staring at Hotaru in disbelief.

"Get on."

Yuya eyed Hotaru's thin frame warily.

"I'm heavy," Yuya said, "besides I can walk! There is no way I'm letting you piggy-back me!"

"You're slow," Hotaru replied in a matter-of-fact tone, not getting up from his kneeling position.

Yuya looked away and fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve, refusing to get on.

Hotaru sighed, women are so troublesome.

Hotaru got up and threw Yuya over his shoulder and proceeded walking, causing an eek and a string of curses.

Face to Hotaru's back, Yuya scowled and flushed a pretty pink.

* * *

A/N: This chapter owes its structure to both forthright and the Live Journal community 100colors. This 'perfect' drabble is based on color # 1, Pink.


	3. Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SDK cast, especially not the airheaded golden boy. Format inspired by forthright.

Special thanks to my editor: Garen Ruy Maxwell

* * *

Chapter 3  
Sunset

The sun was setting and it dyed the once blue sky into a mesmerizing reddish orange.

Yuya glared at the sky hatefully. Her back was starting to ache from being carried all day and she wanted nothing more than to stop for the night and rest. But she didn't want to bother the blond haired man carrying her.

"Lets stop."

Yuya stared at Hotaru in disbelief as his picked her off his shoulders and gently put her on her feet. 'Maybe he's more considerate then I give him credit for,' Yuya thought to herself.

"You were getting heavy…"

Maybe not.

* * *

A/N: This chapter owes its structure to both forthright and the Live Journal community 100colors. This 'perfect' drabble is based on color # 3, Orange.


	4. Light

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SDK cast. Format inspired by forthright.

* * *

Chapter 4

Lights

The fire danced across his eyes as Hotaru sat gazing thoughtful at it. The strangest question had somehow fought its way into his mind.

A question that held little relevancy… but then most Hotaru's questions were like that.

His eyes flickered from the flames before him to the girl who lay asleep across from him, snuggled on a soft patch of crisp leaves.

His eyes darted from her soft straw blond hair to her plump red lips before looking at her eyes, now closed.

Blue?

No.

Or at least he hoped not. He was never too fond of the color.

* * *

A/N: This chapter owes its structure to both forthright and the Live Journal community 100colors. This 'perfect' drabble is based on color # 4, Blue.


	5. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SDK cast. Format inspired by forthright.

* * *

Chapter 5

Curiosity

Curiosity has always been one of Hotaru's weaknesses. Whenever something piques his interest, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it.

Right now, the thing that caught his attention was right in front of him, and he was finding it increasing hard to resist the temptation.

_Could they be brown? Maybe gray….?_

_Whoa, wouldn't it be cool if they were violet? _

Finally unable to stand the lure anymore, his hands shot out to give a violent shake.

After much grumbling, Yuya's eyes fluttered open sleepily.

The samurai felt his breath catch in his throat.

_Wow. I was not expecting that…_

* * *

A/N: This chapter owes its structure to both forthright and the Live Journal community 100colors. This 'perfect' drabble is based on color # 5, Violet


End file.
